Body Swap
by DarkChevron
Summary: A freak accident leaves the girls, Matt and Caleb in each others bodies. This is only going to go badly. Rated M for oddity and possible private moments. Read and Review
1. The Fight

**This is just a quick introductory chapter to my next newest story. One day I might finish one of the older ones but I keep coming up with new ideas and just want to share them with you guys. More will become clear in the next chapter, but this is just a tantalising look into what's coming up. I'm rating this M because I don't yet know what I'm going to do with the characters, and the nature of the situation kinda necessitates I be careful.**

**I do not own WITCH yada yada yada. Read and Review please!**

A loud crash could be heard above the forest of meridian. Up above, lighting, rain, hail and fire danced and moved among the clouds. It was an awe inspiring sight, but an ominous one. It was not the beautiful display it appeared to be, it was a battle.

"We need to get them lower" Cornelia shouted as an energy bolt came whistling past her. "I'm a sitting duck"

"Hay Lin!" Will shouted as she threw her own counter attack at the enemy. "Can you create a down draft?" Hay Lin nodded and summoning up her power, commanded the clouds and the air to move at her will. The enemy in question were a legion of harpies. Their loyalty to Phobos was unwavering, even in his defeat and their power formidable. With one or two they were easily taken down, but the entire flock of such large numbers, meant this was going to be a tough fight. The guardians had taken out 3 or 4 but many more remained, covering each other in expert fashion, far superior to the moronic lurdens the guardians so often fought here.

The wind blew violently, making all, including the guardians, struggle to stay up. Irma added rain to the mix for good measure and the storm forced them all much closer to the tree tops. Vines whipped out and caught a few from behind, and fire erupted over head to the tune of two more downed harpies but it was still not enough.

Caleb and Matt watched from the ground. Matt, was weak, his powers as Shagon drained from the prolonged fight, and Caleb watched over him. This was one of the few fights he could little about. The portal sparked behind them, ready for a quick retreat and regroup should it be needed, and Caleb guarded it with Matt, making sure no harpy dared bring the chaos to the Earth.

Their numbers were dwindling, but the harpies fought on, clipping will from the side. She was okay, but the energy bolt had hit her hard enough to make her back of for a bit. The harpies knew that they were in trouble, and so with what little resolve they could muster, they gathered together. Summoning all there combined might, the harpies began to draw massive energy, and the guardians knew they were in trouble.

"We need to get out of here!" Screamed Will as she made a beeline for the portal. The others swiftly followed and the group dived for the aperture before the harpies could finish their attack.

"Time for our exit!" Caleb shouted as he dashed for the opening in the veil. Matt had no arguments and the two were there in no time.

A loud roar signalled the harpies had finished and the massive attack sped towards the group. They all hit the portal at the same time and Will spun with the heart of Kandrakar to close the portal behind her. The attack hit the portal as they all got through and the energy coursed through the whole group. It was warm, numbing, and for a second Will though it was all over as she saw herself before her own eyes. Within seconds though they arrived in the restaurant basement with a loud thud.

All of them groaned as they felt the feeling come back to their bodies. It was odd but all of them felt out of place. Their senses still had to adjust and they struggled to open their eyes.

"Is everyone okay?" Will murmured as she gathered the strength to prop herself up and look around. It was odd, her voice sounded odd. Perhaps the numbness had given her a sore throat. She coughed a couple times but found the sensation still alien to her. She opened her eyes and glanced about, letting her vision adapt to the harsh light. A quick headcount and she saw everyone was fine until with horror she saw something she didn't expect to see.

There, among the group of her friends, was her own body. It was moving, groaning under her own injury but it was definitely Will. She stared for a moment, her breath caught in her throat, and suddenly realized why her voice had sounded so different to what she was used to. She looked down, slowly, and saw not her own body, but the Chinese robes and light shoes of Hay Lin.

"Oh boy" She muttered. As the rest of the group began to notice something was very wrong. "We're in trouble now!"


	2. What Just Happened?

**So I've probably hurried this chapter a bit more than perhaps I should have. My writing skills leave a lot to be desired but I'm going to keep going and see where this leads me. I promise there will be some fun later on, but for now you'll have to bear with me as I do some character and plot development. Please read and review, I need all the feedback and help I can get.**

Will stared, as the others all did, at the scene before them. True there was nothing particularly wrong with the site before her, it was her usual group of friends, but the main oddity was that in the group, was herself. Her first assumption had been that it was an astral drop, but she'd not made one. Looking down at herself however, the real problem came to light. The Chinese style dress and long hair was beautiful, and something she'd commented on when Hay Lin had been wearing it earlier, but she'd not been expecting to wear it herself. A look of horror slowly swept across the faces of her friends as one by one they all picked up on the problem. She'd hoped to God it wasn't all of them but she feared, from the looks of things, she was wrong.

Irma let out a loud squeal, bringing the attention to herself. "What am I doing over there and what am I wearing?" she shouted pointing over to where Cornelia stood.

"You're wearing exactly what you were wearing before you left." Cornelia replied, crossing her eyes and acting very strong and stern. She suddenly felt something odd, and looking down clearly saw something she didn't like. The look of horror on her face said it all, and she lifted her hands up, bringing them to rest on her assets in a quite unladylike fashion. A stray hair fell into her eyes and she grabbed a hold of it suddenly, now looking more shocked than she had done before.

"Oh my GOD!" Every word was punctuated by a breath. "Why am I Cornelia!" The rest of the group now had worked out what was going on.

"Why am I Taranee?" Taranee said as she too was surprised by her appearance.

"Why am I a boy?" Matt added to the chorus.

"Why am I a girl!" Will's body cried.

"Would everyone just get a Grip" The real Will shouted in Hay Lin's voice. Perhaps because the normally timid and calm Hay Lin was suddenly being very forceful, every one shut up and turned towards her. Not knowing what to say she stuttered for a moment. "Look its clear we've all swapped bodies, so I think the first thing we need to do is not Panic!" She looked hard at the entire group, particularly Cornelia, who appeared transfixed by her hair. "And Secondly we need to work out who is who." The rest of them all nodded as they each looked at each other in turn.

There was a long pause where everyone waited for someone else to start before they finally Will finally broke the ice. "I'm Will." She announced to the surprise of the rest of the group. "Who's Hay Lin?"

"I'm over here." Taranee piped up drawing attention from everyone.

"I'm Taranee" Caleb added, with an audible gasp from the remainder. 'That was going to be difficult' Will thought to herself.

"I'm Caleb." Cornelia stood proud, the stance the rebel leader normally took, looking very out of place on her feminine body.

"I'm Cornelia." Irma grunted as she pulled a lock of hair in front of her eyes then brushed it back disapprovingly. They all could probably have guessed that one without it being said.

"I'm Irma." Matt's body chirped in, shooting Irma's original body an equally as dirty look.

And that just left…

"I'm Matt." Will's body added rounding off the introductions. She looked almost distraught with panic as she stood gripping her body. "You have to do something. I don't want to be a girl. I've got a concert next week!" She almost seemed to be crying, and it was difficult for Will, knowing that her boyfriend was stuck in her body. At least Cornelia and Caleb had a dialogue going.

"We'll figure this out, now let's just think." Will sat down, not used to the shape of the skirt Hay Lin was wearing, and began to ponder. "First things first we need to figure out how to turn back."

"You're sure right about that." Caleb added in Cornelia's voice. "No way I'm wearing flowery dresses from now on."

"You better not look at me naked!" the real Cornelia shouted.

"Why would I want to?" Caleb spat back.

"Hey! Would you two shut up? I can to pee standing up now." Irma added disapprovingly to the argument.

"I have to pee sitting down." Matt whimpered.

"Would you all be quite for a second?" Taranee shouted. With Caleb's voice it had much more power than she had intended. "We don't know how long we're going to be stuck like this and fighting with the only people who can help you isn't going to solve anything" The voice carried the same logic and reasoning that Taranee was known for, lending weight to her words. "I don't like it either but we're going to have to get used to it for now. Maybe the oracle will know what to do."

Will nodded in agreement and reached for the heart of Kandrakar, she was shocked when she couldn't find it, and her hands darted all over herself hoping she hadn't lost it. It was then she realized that Matt still had it around her old neck. He met her gaze and waited for a moment, before realizing what she was waiting for, and handed over the heart without hesitation.

"Ok. Here goes." Will said holding the heart. It glowed briefly for a second, in the way it usually did, however the bright flash that normally accompanied a portal never arrived. Instead the group were met with Silence. Confused, Will tried again to the same effect. Over and over she tried but the heart wasn't working.

"Maybe Matt has to do it. He does have your body." Hay Lin added again. Will didn't really want to hand the heart over, Matt looking like he would do anything else at that exact moment, but reluctantly she passed it over to him.

Matt gazed at the heart, the glow now brighter in his hand, suggesting that indeed it responded to him now. "What do I do?" He asked through a wavering voice.

"Just hold it up and imagine a portal." Will instructed. Matt did so, holding the crystal at arm's length and scrunching up his eyes. He gripped the heart tightly but after holding his breath and willing it with all his might he gave up, releasing his breath with a large sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how."

"So we're stuck like this? We can't even go to Meridian or Kandrakar?" Cornelia summed up in anger. "That's just great! This is all your fault Miss, let's go fight for Meridian some more." She pointed briefly at Matt before realizing her mistake and instead turning her finger of blame at Hay Lin's body, and Will.

"Quite Corny, this isn't anyone's fault except those damn harpies." Irma shouted defending Will, she slapped Cornelia's finger away with perhaps more force than she realized she now had.

"Look, we've got time before any of our parents expect us home. Let's stick around and try and figure out a way to get this fixed okay." Contributed Hay Lin.

"Yeah. I don't want to have to learn how to use a bra." Caleb remark with contempt. This was going to be difficult, and they all knew it.

Will had finally had enough "This is getting too confusing. Hay Lin? Can you grab us some labels so we can write down our names? We'll stay down here as long as it takes to fix this."


	3. Who's Who?

**It's been so long since I wrote anything for any of my Fic's that I thought with a free moment and a clear head I'd sit down and pen one a chapter and this one happened to be the one that came most naturally. I'm hoping that you guys like this, W.I.T.C.H. and some of the site's fanfiction holds a special place in my heart. **

**I'm going to keep referring to the characters by the gender relevant pronouns from before the swap, just to try and keep things a little clear and to stop my spellchecker from kicking up a fuss. For those who are a little confused or need a memo here are the swaps (with left swapping into right's body):**

**Matt - Will - Hay-Lin - Taranee - Caleb - Cornelia - Irma - Matt**

Caleb leant back into his chair, slouching with his arm over the back of the sofa and his legs outstretched. Ordinarily this wouldn't be an issue if it weren't for the group's current situation. Cornelia gave him a dirty look and turned away. Caleb glanced down at himself and sighed. The salmon pink shirt hugged him tight and was stretched across his chest due to his current posture. More to the point his, or rather, Cornelia's breasts, were held tight beneath them, and his new skirt was in danger of riding up just too high if he spread his legs further apart. All together the sight of Cornelia's body in such an un-lady-like position was just one of the many oddities that faced the group at that moment. Still, Caleb did get to admire her body up close, though the thought had also crossed Cornelia's mind as well and it didn't sit well with her.

She looked down at her own new body and equally sighed. Irma's weight and balance took a bit of getting used to. They were still young; all of them, but Irma was, perhaps a little to Cornelia's annoyance, the most well-endowed of the girls, though Cornelia took pride in her slimmer waist and longer legs which sadly were now sprawled out on the couch. They had never compared out loud but it wasn't hard to notice, and despite her best efforts and Irma's lack of sophistications, the guys at school did tend to pay more attention to Irma, particularly the last couple years. A stray brown lock fell in front of her eyes and she brushed it away. She'd have to do something about Irma's unkempt appearance.

Irma paced back and forth getting used to the weird new feelings from Matt's body. She kept catching herself standing with her hand on her hips or in other tremendously lady like positions which made Matt's body look tremendously camp. Walking and standing too were difficult, as she had to consciously think about Matt's new appendage, which she kept getting distracted by thoughts of. She was a healthy young woman, it was only natural, but it didn't make the awkwardness of it any more awkward. Thankfully Cornelia had her body so she was safe to some extent. Perhaps Cornelia might take a disliking to her personal grooming but there was nothing there Cornelia hadn't seen before and nothing particularly Irma wasn't happy for her to see. She did however feel embarrassed that, through it all, she now had an obligation to Matt, and to some extend to Will. That thing now swinging between her legs was definitely something Matt didn't want anyone to see. As far as the group had been able to work out, Will had never seen it either, though quite what Caleb and Cornelia had done was anyone's guess. She was going to have to earn Matt's respect and trust quite quickly if this was going to last.

Watching his body pace and move back and forth, and not under his own will, Matt became almost hypnotised. He was a strong willed character but he and Will hadn't even come close to furthering their relationship, and here he was, quite latterly feeling every part of her body. He could feel her rear on the seat, her red hair hanging just in front of his eyes and on the back of her neck, her jeans hugging her legs, and her breasts against her bra and the fabric of her jacket. It was all too much. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to sink away into nothingness. He was going to beg Will for forgiveness when this was all over; it was too much of a violation without her permission. How he would have got her permission or rationalised this situation Matt didn't know but he wasn't really thinking straight.

Will wasn't doing much, instead thinking desperately on solutions to the current predicament. Hay Lin's body was no real issue for her, though it was an inconvenience. She was trying to think of a way out of the problem, but her mind kept bringing her back to her boyfriend and all the things he could do with her body, or Hay Lin whose body she now was custodian of. She trusted Matt, she trusted him not to violate her personal space, but he was going to have to take those clothes off eventually, it would just be impractical to stay in the same set forever and she wouldn't want to think of the hygiene issues. The deep look of concentration on her face seemed out of place coming from Hay Lin's ordinarily chirpy body but with Matt's body mincing around the room, which would be funny if not for the situation, Cornelia's lounging on the sofa and all the other weird postures it was quite far down the list of out of place observations in the room.

Hay Lin was more upset by everyone else's down mood. Secretly, the thought of going a day in Taranee's shoes excited her, but the complications it brought were weighing on her mind as well. She didn't want to get Taranee in trouble, or see the others in trouble, so she was going to have to muddle through as best she could.

Taranee was equally worried. Her life was complicated enough as is but she now found herself sitting staring at the floor trying desperately to empty her head. The reason for this was she'd been thinking a little too hard about the male anatomy she'd acquired and the female one's she'd given up. The others hadn't noticed and she was grateful for this, nether the less, she was desperate to hope her little problem would calm itself down soon before anyone noticed, or wanted her to stand or do something else. She just needed to take deep breaths and think mundane thoughts about geometry and the impending history test at school. How hard could it be?

Besides the occasional fidgeting and shuffling the room was quite quiet. Finally Will broke the silence.

"So what are we going to do?" She started. Mostly she was just tired of the silence. The others all looked her was and pondered the question. "We can't return to Meridian or Kandrakar which means we're stuck until the Oracle decides to help." She sat down and looked over the group, which was still quite a sorry state. "So we have to work out how we're going to survive until then."

"We could all sleep over here" Hay Lin suggested, clearly having given this some thought. "My parents won't mind, we've done it before."

"Yes, but never with Caleb and Matt here" Cornelia added. "Would they be alright with that?"

"I could always ask?" She replied getting up ready to do so.

Will then stuck out her arm to stop her. "I think I probably need to ask them." Hesitantly she looked around the room for objections. This would be the first big test. She swallowed hard and turned to the stairs. "Here goes nothing" she muttered under her breath to no one in particular.


	4. Matt's Dillema

**I'm actually quite enjoying writing this, but I'm not sure I want to update as quickly as I am. I quite like leaving some suspense, as I've done here. Please please please read and review, I love to know if what I'm writing is actually any good. With that said, please enjoy. I promise some smut may be coming up in a future chapter.**

Will returned to the room with a grin on her face. The rest of the gang looked to her expectantly, hoping for some good news. "Well…" she began as the others looked on, "They said it was okay." A sigh of relieve swept the room as every stopped holding their breath. "But…" She continued again captivating the room's attention again. "The boys have to sleep in the other room." Everyone looked at the boys in the room. Of course the boys weren't really the boys in this case, with Irma and Taranee giving each other a quizzical glance.

"Not to question this too much but if your parents are really worried about this then shouldn't we be the one's sleeping in the other room?" Caleb asked, standing up and straightening out Cornelia's skirt and gesturing over to Matt in Will's body. Matt stood up to stand next to Caleb for a verdict from the rest of the group.

"It can't be helped. We can't have our parents find out about this." Will replied having through everything through "Its Friday now so we've got two days until school starts. We'll just have to try and fix this before then. In the meantime, Hay Lin." Will looked over at Taranee's body, "You're parents are going to phone everyone else's and let them know we're all staying here tonight. They should arrive later with some stuff for us to sleep in."

At this news, Matt gulped. That meant he was going to have to change clothes, something that made him intensely nervous. Will noticed but decided now wasn't the right time to deal with that particular issue. Matt and she needed to talk about it later that evening but it would have to wait. Caleb on the other hand didn't seem to take any notice. If it weren't for his general mannerisms, he'd got Cornelia's blasé attitude perfectly.

The group sat and discussed the battle for a while until all the parents had come by and dropped off their various bags. Each had expressed a concern for the group's sudden change of plans for the evening and the inclusion of the guys but the cover story of working hard on school work seemed to satisfy them, along with the Lin's assurance that they'd keep a close eye on them.

Matt tried several more times to activate the heart of Kandrakar to no avail and even Will tried it a few more times but not surprisingly it failed her again. If only they could get to Kandrakar and the Oracle they might be able to make some sense of this and get back to their ordinary bodies. As it was they were useless at regular life as well as their guardian duties, a situation they'd not been in before.

"Alright, so we're all clear. We're just going to pretend like nothing has happened and try to get on with life as normal." Will summed up after the long discussion. "Just continue with life with as little contact with other people as possible. Try to act like the person whose body you are in and not make too many mistakes. Don't, whatever you do, get them in trouble." It was a tall order but the way Will said it, with calm and resolution, particularly in Hay-Lin's voice, made everyone feel just that little bit more confident about getting through it. "Great, now is there any issues we haven't covered?" she finished.

It was then that Matt slowly raised his hand to catch Will's attention. She nodded towards him, hoping he'd contribute out loud but instead he turned bright red and turned away, retracting his hand. "Urmm…" he began but seemed unable to form the words. Will was curious and gestured for him to talk but he shied away again. "It's just…" he tried again, failing for a second time.

"Come on Matt, if it's important we need to talk about it." Will coaxed.

Matt sighed and began staring at the floor. "It's just… I think…" he said getting a little further. Finally he took a deep breath and closing his eyes, muttered almost inaudibly. "I… I think I need the bathroom."

The tension in the room at that point could have been cut with a knife. Why such a simple statement could have stunned the entire group would have been a mystery to any onlooker but here and now, no one dared say anything, a few looking to Will to break the silence and take charge. "Urmm…" she began but she too was equally bewildered by what was to follow.

"Oh for goodness sake, just go, would you." Caleb called, apparently the only one unable to grasp the gravity of the current predicament.

"Caleb!" Cornelia barked at him causing him to glare angrily back at her.

"What? It's not like he's never seen a pussy before. And besides, he's a guy, he should be jumping at the chance." Caleb's words were so blunt that Cornelia nearly hit him, and probably would have done had it not been her body she would have been hurting.

"You don't understand," Matt pleaded "Will and I… We haven't taken our relationship that far yet." The blush on Matt and Will's faces was contagious. Everyone avoided making eye contact except Will and Matt's who despite the change in appearance had their eyes locked on each other as if nothing was any different. They stared at each for a moment. Whether they liked it or not, this was a test of their relationship well beyond what they had agreed, but it needed to be done.

"Whatever, just head up there, do your thing, and hope Will trusts you enough. I honestly don't know what everyone's getting so fussed about, it's not like you have much of a choice." Caleb crossed his arms behinds his head and lay back on the sofa again.

"Well thanks a bunch nimrod. At least I know my body is in good hands," Cornelia spat at him. The thought of Caleb seeing her most delicate area bared not thinking about. She was hoping and praying that this would all be resolved before it came to that.

Matt was silent still looking at Will for help until finally, Will arose from her seat and grabbed his hand. "What are you…?" He began but was cut off.

"I'm going with you. It's different for girls and I want you to look after my body." Will stated matter-of-factly, dragging him up the stairs by the wrist. The others all looked on, confused by what just happened, none more so than Matt however who was too dumbfounded to say anything.

Caleb looked over to Cornelia as she gazed after Will and Matt. "You're not going to do that with me are you?" He asked coldly.

Cornelia, even in Irma's body, gave him possibly the darkest glare he'd ever seen. "Seriously? I'm not letting you out of my sight in my body for one second." She spat back turning her back on him and sitting down nearby, unaware that she'd just contradicted herself by doing so. Caleb smirked and returned his attention to the ceiling and his own thoughts.


	5. Matt and Will's Private Moment

**So my biggest issue at the moment is keeping straight all the characters. I've got a clear idea in my head of who's who, but I want to make sure it comes across right, and that I don't get pronouns or names confused. I hope it's all clear, it's really quite difficult. Again, its reviews that give me the courage to go on. I always love hearing feedback and suggestions. This isn't really smut but I'm hoping that it may get some of you excited. I was tempted for a while to not write this and lower the stories rating from M to T, however it made more sense given the context to just roll with it. I'm glad I didn't in the end.**

Will locked the door behind them as Matt stood behind her. Luckily Hay-Lin's parents hadn't spotted the two of them going into the bathroom together, but they were going to have to be careful when they left and to keep their voices down in the meantime. They looked at each other deeply for a moment.

"Will, are you really okay with this?"

Will looked at him for a moment. The way he was standing, or rather, the way her body was standing, suggested Matt had been putting this off for a while. He stood, legs slightly bent and thighs clasped together. He shuddered slightly as he looked to Will for what to do next. With the way he was making Will's body stand and the look he was giving, it made him look rather cute.

Will watched as Matt looked to her for guidance. She simply nodded and walked over to him. "I know we promised to wait, but with this whole thing we're just going to have to survive. Don't worry. I trust you." It was odd hearing this spoken by Hay-Lin, but the bond between them transcended that. Matt smiled and slowly brought his hands down to the waistline of Will's jeans. He fumbled for a minute as Will looked on from a few feet away. This was going to be weird.

Will had seen the other girls naked before. It had been one of the oddities of a school trip to a nearby swimming pool. Sheffield didn't have communal showers but when there local pool was put out of action and the school was forced to borrow another's then the girls had to make do. It was nothing new mind you, they were, after all, all girls, but being young and prudent it was a bit uncomfortable. Nothing like as uncomfortable as Will felt right now. By all rights, she shouldn't be, it was her own body after all, but Never the less, Matt was getting to experience this first hand. She could only imagine what he was thinking.

Truth be told Matt's thoughts were a little mixed. On one hand there was the anticipation. The act in and of itself wasn't sexual, not really, yet he couldn't help but feel that he was somehow about to violate Will's body, or at the very least, her dignity. The button and zip on her jeans were soon removed and with a deep breath he pulled the jeans down her legs slowly. The pink fabric beneath came into view and Will watched as Matt, caught a glimpse of them and quickly averted his gaze to the ceiling. Will now saw her own body, rather embarrassed, standing there with her jeans round her ankles. It was a bit weird looking from the outside in, but strangely she was rather relaxed about it. She'd been more nervous waiting to see what Matt would do, but his reaction was rather sweet in a way.

"Matt," She began as he turned to look at her. "You can't really do this with your eyes closed. She said." She was blushing as much as him. Matt nodded and gulped again as he looked down at the pink panties Will's body was now sporting. He admired briefly her smooth legs and toned thighs. Clearly all her swimming suited her, her body was really fit. He'd never really appreciated it before, though it was something that, now he thought about it, made her look really beautiful. He didn't linger for too long in his thoughts as he glanced briefly towards the toilet bowl.

It was now or never, he thought as he braced his hands once again on his waist. He closed his eyes one more time, and with a slow movement at first, relieved the underwear of its grip around his waist. Once he'd felt it relent he moved it down with a jerk letting it drop to the floor, all the while keeping his eyes firmly shut.

Matt had purposely been ignoring it. Just like that you don't really think about your hand or nose every given moment, he'd purposely chose to forget about Will's most intimate area but as the cold air of the bathroom now had free reign over it he couldn't help but explore the sensation, her curves, in his mind. He still kept his eyes shut, determined not to cross that barrier, but in a way it didn't matter, and if it weren't for the burning need to relieve himself, he'd have stayed there with the sensation all evening.

Will didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until she let it out. Why it had been so nerve racking was a mystery to her but it had been. She could only imagine what Matt was thinking. He had never seen a woman naked, at least not to Will's knowledge, and here he was with full access to her every cell. He was still trying not to look, she admired that, but in a way she sort of wanted him to. Was she finally willing to trust him with that? She didn't know.

Matt walked over to the toilet, opening his eyes just enough to find the edge and sit down. It was cold and it made him shiver, emphasizing his mental exploration of Will's body. Her rear, as he'd felt earlier, even with her jeans on, was particularly well toned, again he guessed due to her swim training. He opened his eyes to look at Will across the room, or rather at Hay Lin's body. It was weird, to be naked in front of someone else. He was going to have all sorts of weird thoughts in the future. Will smiled a curt, pretty smile as if she too was embarrassed. Matt finally mustered up the courage to look down, to make sure he was sitting in the right position. It was then he saw it.

In a way, he was stunned. He could see the outline of her mound, the gentle slit, the hairless mound. It all seemed so perfectly beautiful. Part of him was chastising himself for looking, but part of him was celebrating, getting to see this side of his perfect girlfriend. Despite the internal war he couldn't look away, but the upshot of the whole thing was he'd just relaxed. With that Will's body began to do what it had come there to do, and had done so many times before.

Will watched from a distance, a bit disgusted at watching someone else pee. She noted Matt watching it all happen and gave him a few pointers and helped him wipe when he was done. They both knew he was going to have to take hygiene a bit more seriously from now on, but Will suspected he didn't quite appreciate how much more. When all was said and done he pulled up Will's panties again, feeling the snugness against Wills pussy, and the jeans swiftly followed. He chuckled to himself slightly.

"What is it?" Will asked curious as to what he could possibly have found funny.

"Nothing…" he laughed back as he did up the button on the flies. "It's just I'd kinda expected a bit more romance to this, and I didn't expect you to be… you know… shaved." Hay-Lin's cheeks yet again went a deep crimson, which was now becoming common place. Will looked at Matt with a slight grin before replying.

"It's for swimming." She grudgingly admitted. It was understandable, she kept everything well shaved, but still, it wasn't something she had ever really wanted to talk about. Matt laughed again as the two looked into each other's eyes yet again.

Lost in each other, and after what they had just done, what followed seemed natural, however with the circumstance it was anything but. Will leant forward, holding Matt's gaze just long enough for her lips to make contact with his. Lord knows what Hay-Lin would have thought if she had seen it, or any of the girls for that matter. They both didn't really care. They were young, and they were in love, and the bodies they were in didn't really matter. The kiss was soft, sweet, perhaps due to Hay-Lin's lips instead of Matt's, but it was great. Will finally pulled away before it got to deep. It was just meant to be a thank you, and they both knew it, but still, it was a moment that neither would soon forget.


	6. The Sleepover

**This Chapter is a little short, mostly because I'm setting the scene for the next couple of chapters. I hope you like it anyway. It's starting to get really fun to write. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your feedback has been well received. If you have any idea's on future situations that you'd like to see, please don't hesitate to get in touch, I'm always eager for input.**

Will and Matt returned to the room a little bit later, still hand in hand, but more affectionately this time. It was a touch unusual, the sight of Hay Lin and Will together holding hands as they walked, but they certainly were in obscure times, that was for certain. The group had, in their absence, settled down to some sort of normality. Matt's old body, and by extension Irma sat cross legged talking to Cornelia, who from the looks of it were discussing all the things that Cornelia was planning to do improve Irma's appearance, and all the things Irma was going to do to her if she succeeded.

Taranee was keeping very quiet as she sat next to Caleb, who still lay un-phased on the couch. Will could only imagine what she and Irma were going through, although Irma seemed not to mind too much.

Hay Lin was happily going through the movie collection in the corner of the room. It was a sleep over after all. She hadn't managed to settle on anything though, and giggled to herself as she surreptitiously hid "Freaky Friday" behind the sofa hoping no one would find it for a while.

Will and Matt decided they would sit down and try to give her a hand, hoping they wouldn't be interrogated on their recent outing. All an all the evening was progressing smoothly. A few times Hay-Lin's parents ventured down to ask if the group was alright, and Will after some delay put on her best impression of Hay-Lin and convinced them they were fine. True, their hadn't been much of a test of their acting skills yet, that would come the following day when they returned home, but for now they were content to continue on as normal.

They settled on something suitably mindless for their movie. Matt tried the heart a few more times, trying to relax a bit, but remained unsuccessful. Snacks were foraged and they all settled down to indulge and distract themselves. A few moments of romance in the film caught some members of the group off guard, but they soon passed.

The end of the film heralded the arrival of Hay-Lin's parents. Will and Matt quickly let go of each other's hands, hoping that they hadn't been caught. Truth be told they hadn't even noticed they were doing it.

"Matt, Caleb, there's a spare room upstairs for you. One of you will have to take the sleeping bag, I'm sure you can toss a coin for who gets the bed." Mrs Lin announced as she left. Taranee and Irma looked at each other, but said nothing, waiting for the footsteps to die away before conversing.

"Well, I suppose we should probably get ready for bed," Hay Lin said, rising to pick up her bag that her mother had just brought down.

"Actually," Will interrupted, reaching to pick up Hay Lin's bag before she did, "I think that's my bag now." Hay Lin was taken aback but nodded her agreement. It was going to be a weird night. Slowly the bag's made the rounds of the room, with everyone now with the correct set of pyjama's and toothbrush.

"I think we should probably head off now." Irma said as she took Taranee's hand and led her away. "If that's alright with you guys?"

Matt looked on as his body headed up the stairs not under his control. "Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?"

Irma turned back to him with a cheeky smile that Will thought betrayed the true identity of the occupant of her boyfriend's body. Taranee was trust worthy enough; she'd keep Irma in check. Matt was nervous but ultimately had little choice but to let them go. He looked over at the remaining "girls" and smiled.

"Urm…" Will began as she approached from behind him, "You want me to help you again?" Matt turned and gave her a thankful smile but shook his head.

"I think I'll be alright this time." He replied as he picked up his bag and headed for the bathroom again. Will watched on with a slight smile as he headed off. She'd get changed when he got back, but in the meantime she'd start preparing her sleeping bag. Cornelia oblivious to all this started to take her top off. Had it been just the girls in the room it would have been fine, they'd all changed in front of each other before, however her mind on other things, she'd completely forgotten the predicament they were in.

"Woah," Caleb exclaimed as Cornelia discarded the top. She froze upon hearing the exclamation and instantly realized her mistake. She grabbed the Irma's pyjama top from out of her bag and spun to face the other direction.

"You pervert!" She shouted behind her as Caleb for the first time seemed to be genuinely embarrassed. He spun himself around so he was facing the wall, and glancing over her shoulders and noticing he was no longer looking, quickly threw the top on and finished changing into Irma's pyjama's. When Caleb was brave enough to turn back he saw a very angry Cornelia, or rather, a very angry Irma (a look he'd not seen that often) looming over him.

"Hey, hang on a minute" He said trying to defend himself. "You're the one who started stripping in front of me." This was clearly the wrong thing to say. Cornelia inhaled a sharp intake of breath and rose her hand into the air, bringing it down briskly to come in contact with Caleb's face. "Ouch!" He cried as he clutched the stinging area of his cheek. "What did you do that for? This isn't my body."

"No, you're right. It's MINE!" The declaration was emphasized by Cornelia bringing her face right up to his and glaring with him eye to eye. Slowly, through gritted teeth she began to make her threats. "Listen Mister! The others may be okay with this, but I'm not. If I catch one hair out of place on my head, or find you've done one thing to upset my life, I'll personally see to it that you'll never be a 'full man' again, regardless of who's body you end up in, do I make myself clear!" the anger in her voice was compelling, compelling enough for Caleb to stay completely silent, simply nodding his affirmative.

It was at that moment that Matt, returned down the stairs, dressed in Will's pink pyjama's with a repeating frog pattern. "Did I miss something?" He nervously asked as he came along side Will, who'd got no further with her sleeping bag than when she'd started. Immediately Cornelia grabbed Caleb by the ear and pulled him along, picking up his, or rather her pyjama's as she passed.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, genuine fear in his voice.

"To get you changed into your pyjamas!"


	7. Caleb Get's Dressed

**As much as I want some good fun smut to come, I'm going to only tempt you with some of it for now. I really want to set the scene and the story for now, but fret not, you will get some. I'd really love to hear some more reviews on this, just so I know if I'm doing okay. Please, read and review, it would mean so much to me.**

Cornelia practically threw Caleb into the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she did so. Caleb caught himself before he hit the floor but the subsequent toss of the bag at him was enough to knock his balance and put him rear first on the floor looking up at the domineering figure of "Irma" glaring down at him.

Cornelia was momentarily glad of the body swap. Irma was slightly stronger than her so man handling Caleb was less of an issue, though she was silently thankful Irma had never done it to her. She glared down at the rather pathetic figure looking back at her and held herself back.

Caleb knew that there wasn't much more he could do at this point; he was going to have to get on with it. He pulled himself to standing and reached a hand for the waistline of the skirt but was, perhaps not surprisingly now, interrupted again.

"Not so fast!" The quiet, calmness the Will and Matt had maintained to keep the Lin's from finding the two of them together in the bathroom was lost on Cornelia, who, Caleb conjectured, wasn't thinking entirely straight. This was confirmed by her next statement. "Close your eyes!"

"You cannot be serious." He replied with a tone of complete disbelief.

"Oh I am dead serious." She spat back as she knelt down to rummage through the bag, withdrawing the pyjama's moments later. Caleb could do little at this point as he turned his head upwards with his eyes closed, hoping that this would all be over soon if for no other reason than to shut Cornelia up. Even with Irma's body and voice she was still the annoying queen of pomp.

The skirt slid easily down his legs and he sighed as he heard no complaints from the she devil. He decided to get this all over with quickly so brought both hands up to her shirt's base and in a deft movement pulled it over his head.

"Hold on!" Cornelia squealed, but it was too late. She was now looking at her body, still with its eyes closed, standing there in bra and panties. It was a little unusual to be looking on the outside in but she was focusing on the task at hand. "You could have at least put on the pants before removing my top." She huffed.

"Well I'm sorry, but since I have my eyes closed I didn't think her divine majesty would care." Cornelia scowled, though she knew he couldn't see. She brought the clothes from the bag out and handed them to Caleb without saying a word. He furrowed his brow but remained resolute. "How am I supposed to do this with my eyes closed?" he asked.

"I don't know, just try." Caleb fumbled for a minute, trying to work out which of the two separate articles of clothing was which, accidentally dropping one on the floor.

"You know what? I'm fed up of this!" His eyes snapped open and he reached to the fallen top as he would normally.

"You Ass! What are you doing?!" Cornelia squealed.

"Getting dressed." He spat back. Clearly it was his turn to be annoyed.

"You idiot! I don't want you looking at me in my underwear!" she cried as she fought in vain to cover his eyes with her hands. Caleb batted them away like flies as he tried to sort out the clothing he'd been handed. "Close your eyes this instant!"

That was the last straw. Caleb shoved her out of the way and walked straight over to the mirror. Cornelia was horrified. She saw him standing there, looking up and down her body, using the mirror initially, and then gazing down at her, at her bra and panties. Cornelia could hardly speak, she just sat mumbling her objections as an evil look crossed Caleb's face. He began to strike poses, hands behind his head, breasts pushed out, one leg outstretched, anything and everything that he'd seen women in racy Earth magazines do.

"Oh, look at me! I'm Cornelia! Everyone really loves me. Look how sexy I am!" Had he been in his own body saying that he'd have put on a ridiculous voice to do it, but as it was Cornelia's exact voice was more than perfect for the job. He was humiliating her, but she deserved it. It was only between the two of them after all. Cornelia couldn't believe it. She was looking at herself essentially playing prostitute in the mirror. It was horrifying, and the emotion of it was beginning to get to her.

"You bastard! I'm never going to speak to you again!" She cried, fighting back sobs of tears. Caleb turned and stroking one hand down his cleavage and another across her rear, was all ready to gloat, but seeing Cornelia, or rather Irma on the brink of tears, snapped him out of his vindictive torture session.

Cornelia closed her eyes, looking away, but her attention was drawn back to Caleb when she felt him press his body up against her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She didn't really know what to do, so she stayed quite. It was all too much for her at this point and the sobs came faster now.

"I'm sorry," Caleb finally spoke, leaving the pause long enough for them both to regain some calm and composure. The words were sincere, soft, the Caleb that Cornelia had fallen in love with all that time ago, and who she still loved.

She pushed away from him and looked him in the eye. "Me too." She replied with a smile. They both stood staring at each other for a moment, their eyes lost in each other's. It was strange, but deep down they could sense the other, the person behind the eyes, and for the briefest of moments they felt like the change of bodies hadn't happened, and it was just the two of them, together, as always.

Caleb leant in and landed a light peck on Cornelia's lips. Cornelia was taken aback by this but none the less smiled. She held him close to her for several more moments before finally pushing away. She bent down and tossed the pyjama's, which had been left on the floor, over to him, Caleb catching them expertly. She then, with another coy smile headed for the door.

"Wait!" Caleb exclaimed, a little surprised. "Aren't you going to stay and watch?"

"No." She replied turning back to him as she opened the door. "I trust you."


	8. Irma and Taranee's Bed Time

**You thought the boys were going to be trouble? Let's not forget the flip side of their dilemma. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to keep the update pace up but inspiration and time are two things that in my normal life are in short supply and I have both in excess at least for a short while. As always read and review, and let me know what you think and what you'd like to see.**

Irma flicked the sleeping bag allowing it to roll out on the floor in front of her. Taranee had won the coin toss and claimed the bed, and was lying on it, lost in thought. Irma smiled as she looked over at Caleb's muscular form lying there. He was an attractive guy, and she took the opportunity now to ogle his rather handsome physique without him noticing. Taranee glanced over when the lack of rustling from Irma's sleeping bag became apparent. Irma went bright red having been caught staring and quickly fumbled with Matt's overnight bag to make it seem like she was doing something.

"Something wrong?" Taranee asked as she watched Irma fidget. Irma glanced back and smiled.

"No, nothing really" she replied, keeping returning to look at her friend. Taranee smiled in confusion but not pushing the issue. Irma pulled Matt's pyjama's out of the bag an examined them. She rose and held them to her body examined how they looked on her, or rather Matt's frame. She glanced over at the small mirror on the nearby dressing table, and smiled as she noticed just how camp she was making Matt look.

"I don't think Matt would be grateful of you making him look like that." Taranee said as she watched Irma's little display.

Irma giggled in response and turned to face her with a hand on her hip. "Perhaps not, but he's not here is he?" She returned to admiring Matt in the mirror. It seemed like a bit of a betrayal of Matt and Will, but it was just a bit of innocent ogling, it wouldn't do any harm.

"Still…" Taranee continued in objection. Irma spun round with her fingers on her lips as if to end the discussion.

"I think I might go get changed. I think I heard Cornelia and Caleb in the bathroom so I'll head over when there done." Irma began as she knelt down to tidy up the bag. "Where's your pyjama's anyway?"

Taranee looked back at her confused. "I don't have any. Caleb didn't have any parents to phone so he doesn't have anything to change into." Irma grinned slightly at this.

"I guess you'll just have to sleep in your underwear." She replied with a mischievous look in her eyes. Taranee went white as a sheet as the thought hit her. She hoped Irma was kidding, but by the look she saw on her friends face, she doubted it.

"You're joking right?" Irma smiled as she heard footsteps and the click of a door outside the room, indicating the occupants of the bathroom across the hall had finished. Rising without answering she left the room with Matt's change of clothes in hand, leaving Taranee all by herself.

She glanced to her side and noticed Cornelia, or rather Caleb, heading off back to the group of 'girls' downstairs. She pulled the bathroom door shut behind her and placed the clothes down on the counter in front of the mirror. As she'd secretly planned to, she took the opportunity to briefly admire Matt's body. He was much thinner, and less muscle compared to Caleb, but he was handsome that was for sure. She'd never felt much for him, but she'd always felt Will had a good thing going with him. Slowly she pulled his shirt off over her head, a little surprised but thankful in part at the lack of breasts to hinder the motion. She stood dumbfounded at the handsome looking boy staring back at her, his top in his hands, his chest toned and slightly tanned.

"Damn Will, Matt really is a catch." She muttered under her breath. It didn't take her long to remove his jeans as well leaving the attractive young man she was admiring solely in his underwear. She stared for a while, burning the image into her memory so that she'd not soon forget. Did she dare get more ambitious? She rested her hands on the waist of his underwear. She was tempted, oh so tempted, but something at the back of her mind held her back. It was Matt; she couldn't do that to him, could she? She couldn't abuse his trust, his friendship? She couldn't abuse Will's trust? With a sigh she withdrew, pulling up Matt's quite conservative blue pyjamas and trying desperately to forget the whole thing.

Moments later she entered the bedroom again, shutting the door behind her. "Hey Taranee I was just wonder…" she began but her voice was caught in her throat. Having gone from her own private moment, she could sympathise with Taranee, but seeing 'Caleb' standing before her, in his underwear, the waistline pulled forward, and a very embarrassed look on his face was too much for her. "Wh….What are you doing?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Taranee started trying to defend herself, as the elastic waistline of her Caleb's boxer shorts snapped back. It was then that Irma noticed Taranee's little 'problem'. Clearly the excitement of the day had overcome her a little, and Caleb's manhood was reacting in the normal way. Irma was pretty excited herself, and to her annoyance, began to pitch her own tent.

Taranee leapt for bed and the covers, trying to hide her problem, but it seemed pointless at this juncture. Irma just stood rather dumbfounded, not sure what to say or do. She met Taranee's eyes as she peered over the blanket but couldn't bring herself to break the silence. It was, instead, Taranee who spoke first.

"Did..did you see yours?" She tentatively enquired, catching Irma off guard. The reply was a curt shake of her head. Irma knew she'd have to look at some point, but it wasn't going to be for her own pleasure.

"I... I didn't know what to do?" Taranee began by way of explanation. "It began during the movie earlier, and happened again just as you left. I didn't know what to do." It was weird she was almost panicking, but Irma's response was quite different. A snort, followed by a giggle, followed by a full on laugh, Irma was on the floor in hysterics. "Hey…" Taranee began, taking offense. "It's not funny, its serious."

Irma couldn't help herself. "Actually, it's really funny." The laugh was contagious, and the more she laughed, the more the smile on Taranee's face grew, until she too was laughing with her. Irma walked over to the bed and sat down next to her friend, laughing with her all the while. She pulled back the covers slightly to see Taranee's problem had disappeared. She reached out her hand to Taranee's waistline. "Can I look?" She asked with that same mischievous grin she had earlier.


	9. Waking Up To Reality

**So I originally intended this to be shorter and more suspenseful but I figured I'd put off some of the smut for long enough, and that if this were actually going to happen, I'd fill you in a little on it rather than heavy hinting and implications. I don't think it's my best work because the last few paragraphs were added a bit last minute but I think you guys will like it none the less. Please read and review. I have a rough outline now for how this is going to go but I'd love to have some feedback and/or more idea's to help shape future chapters.**

Matt found himself in an old building. He couldn't quite make it out at first but squinting at the bright light flowing through the large windows, he finally recognised it as a church. The warm sunlight was overwhelmingly, and lit up the central aisle he found himself in. He took a step forward, and noticed all his friends and family standing on either side. They were dressed in smart suits and dresses, with hats and carnations topping off the affair. Why were they there? What was the occasion? He kept walking forward, mystified by the whole ordeal until he reached the front alter. A priest stood there waiting for him, smiling, as did the guardians, in guardian form. Why were they powered up? Everyone would be confused wouldn't they? Strangely no one took any notice, and Will wasn't with them either. "Where's Will?" He asked confused, but his query only elicited a giggle from them. He turned around to where they all were looking and he saw, standing next to him, himself. Tall and well built, he felt he was looking into a mirror. "What's going on?" His body smiled back at him and whispered into his ear.

"You look beautiful. That dress really suits you." Matt's attention fell to himself. He was dressed in a white wedding dress, a long train flowing behind him, and a bouquet held tight to his chest, his cleavage. "Why am I a girl?" He thought, his confusion not seeming to faze anyone. "And why am I getting married."

His body turned to him once more. "If you don't like the dress then don't worry, we'll have tons of fun tearing it off tonight. I'm looking forward to finally making a real woman of you."

Matt awoke suddenly, panting as the nightmarish dream faded from his memory. He was hoping it had all been a terrible dream, but as he rolled over, curling himself up in the sleeping bag, he felt the unusual shape and pressure of Will's breasts and he knew that at least the day prior had indeed happened, though he was fairly certain he'd not got married yet. What was that all about? His mind was screwing with him. Maybe it was the hormones or the situation. He did feel more emotional than before. It wasn't that important really. He slid himself from the sleeping bag and found the rest of the room was still asleep. The clock read 8 O'clock so, figuring he wasn't going to get back to sleep in a hurry he began to stand and stretch out. Will's body was more flexible, and the stretches emphasised that.

He stared at the sleeping forms of the girls and smiled. They'd all of them been through so much. He decided that it was about time he got ready for the morning. Will was going to worry about him and her body all day, if not the entire time this switch was going on but he wanted to show her that he was capable enough to survive without her watching over him.

He grabbed the bag and headed up stairs, grateful that the rest of the house seemed to still be asleep. He rubbed his eyes still drowsy from the peculiar dream, or nightmare, he hadn't yet decided which, though already as his mind regained more of its cognitive functions the dream seemed to slip away in that infuriating way dreams always do.

He rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and glanced over to the door into the "Boys bedroom". Secretly, he was kind of glad he didn't have to share a room alone with Caleb. Although they were great friends, Caleb could make things a bit awkward on occasion, as he had demonstrated with Cornelia earlier. The door to the room was ajar and he toyed with the idea of sticking his head in to check on them, but concluded that he wouldn't have gained much, and this early in the morning he really didn't care.

Stopping with a yawn he pushed the bathroom door open and walked in. Turning his back to the room he closed the door behind him, bag still in his hand and then turned inwards. The sight that befell him at that point, in quite a dramatic fashion, made sure he was wide awake.

Matt was no stranger to the sight mind you, he'd seen it quite a few times, but he'd not ever seen it from the third person. There, in front of him, standing looking in the mirror, a horrified look on his face, was his old body. That in itself wouldn't have been weird, but what could quite clearly see from the reflection in the mirror was that 'Irma' had her hand wrapped tightly around Matt's erect member and had clearly been attempting to gain some relief in private.

There was a stunned silence between the two. Irma clearly had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar and Matt was so entirely bewildered by the moment that he quite literally couldn't form the words he needed.

"I… I can explain." Irma finally began, stuttering slightly as she tried desperately in her mind to come up with some justifiable excuse.

Matt was still in disbelief. "You damn well better." He spat back not entirely sure where to look.

Irma stepped forward holding her hand out to stop him trying to leave, and Matt backed up to the door away from the naked man staggering towards his now much smaller frame. "Please, hear me out, I woke up this morning and it was like this." She began motioning down to Matt's member, still standing to attention. "I didn't know what to do, I wasn't really thinking straight. I just thought if I rubbed it like I'd seen guys doing then it might go away before Taranee woke up."

"Irma. That's my penis! My body!" The words were really weird coming out of Will's mouth but by now the odd talking had begun to not phase the group. It would be harder later on but for now they'd grown accustomed to it. Irma was taken aback by the outburst.

"I'm sorry Matt, I really am, but I didn't know what to do."

"Irma, I trusted you."

"And I'm really sorry, but it felt so good, and after the dreams and everything I couldn't help it."

"That's not the point. You've still seen me naked, not even Will…"

"I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do to make you not tell Will."

Matt's words caught in his throat at that last part. "Why would I tell Will?" Irma wasn't really sure, she just wanted to make sure Will didn't find out, she'd never forgive her. This was ignoring the obvious fact that Matt may not forgive her yet. "Look Irma," Matt said turning his back on her. "You need to finish off. It's going to be really painful if you just leave it now you've started." Irma didn't think she could be more shocked than she already was. She was rather taken aback by the statement and kept her silence. Matt glanced over his shoulder at her. "Don't think I've forgiven you, but you were going to have to shower at some point, I just didn't expect you to go off the deep end like this."

"Oh Matt," Irma said running up to him and throwing her arms around him. Matt, rather surprised, fell backwards a few steps. Irma was still naked and he felt the offending item pushing into his back. A lump caught in his throat at the thought but he forced his way out of the embrace and pulled the door open enough to slip out.

"Just, don't enjoy it too much." He muttered as he left.

Irma smiled after him. Just before the door closed he heard the words "Will's a lucky girl." To what Irma referring to Matt couldn't be sure but standing in the corridor, alone again with only his thoughts, he smiled, and subconsciously stroked his inner thigh, brushing past that most sensitive area of Will's.

Irma returned her attention to the task at hand. It wasn't long before she was beating away, the naked body before her and the embarrassment of the situation now passed only heightened her excitement and in quite a display, after not much longer, and with an audible grunt she was sure Matt had heard outside she ejaculated, managing to cover the mirror in front of her. The sensation was spectacular, all focused in that one area and spasming uncontrollably. It was like nothing on Earth, she smiled at the sweaty boy reflected back at her and decided before she retired back to her room she'd try and clean up.

Matt didn't say a word to her as she left, and she was grateful for this. He slipped in, hoping to put the whole thing out of his mind and get on with what he originally came up stairs to do: have a shower. As he looked at the now spotless mirror and began removing Will's pyjama's, leaving her only in her bra and panties, his eyes were drawn to the dawn spot that had formed between Will's legs.


	10. Matt's Morning

**Authors Note: I hate pronouns.**

Matt couldn't help but stare. Regardless of the bizarre situation he found himself in, the sight before him was stunning, and he was definitely stunned. Will kept herself in shape, he knew that, but he'd never really appreciated it, not until now. His clothes lay on the floor at his feet, so Matt could appreciate his girlfriend that much more, even with her not actually being there. She was beautiful. She was still young, but pretty. He ran his hands down her hips, admiring the look it presented in the mirror. Her skin was smooth, her rear toned, and his hand lingered on Will's posterior, a cold pleasurable shiver following as he watched the reflection grope her ass in a tantalizing way.

Part of Matt was screaming for him to stop, but he just couldn't. He wanted to hold and to feel every part of Will's body. He loved her, but he also loved the feeling it was giving him, the allure was twofold. He brought one hand up to brush past one of her breasts. It tingled as he felt the softness of the flesh. He bit his tongue slightly as he cupped it in his hand. She wasn't the little girl he'd met all that time ago, even Matt had noticed she'd grown, particularly recently, and if her Guardian form was anything to go by she was going to turn out to be a stunning woman one day.

Beginning to get more adventurous he began to move her breast in circles. The sensation was getting the better of him, but it just felt good. His other hand mimicked the circular motion of the first, this time though on Will's ass, kneading the soft flesh like it was dough. Matt's breath now quickened as he saw in the reflection what he was doing, what he was making his girlfriends body do, and what he was making himself feel.

The hand that was on her ass, still keeping contact, migrated from its not along her hip to her stomach, feeling her toned abs and tensing them at the touch. He glanced at the mirror, and found he'd moved her hips forward slightly, in anticipation for what he was going to do next. He circled a finger on Will's pubic mound. It wasn't quite as hairless as he'd expected after seeing it the day before. A slight stubble of growth was present, suggesting Will had shaved it last a few days ago. Still, he could feel the strokes of his hand, and the feeling was so tantalising that he unconsciously held his breath.

Will's most precious spot was waiting just below his fingers. He had seen it the day before, he hadn't wanted to, he hadn't wanted to breach that trust he and Will had, but for some reason the thoughts of prudence and trust were gone from his mind now. Was it hormones? It didn't much matter as he brought one finger down, glancing to and from the mirror to get alternate views. Her slit seemed to captivate him, it's beautiful look and prefect framing between her legs. It was silly, he knew that, but he couldn't stop, he had to know more, to feel more. One finger brushed the entranced causing Matt to gasp, releasing the breath he didn't know he had been holding. It paused before he pulled at the folds. The pinkness of the insides almost shone in Matt's eyes, as he glanced into the mirror.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to know. He sat down on the cold tile floor, the mirror still placed so now he had a much easier view. He could still see inside Will's pussy, and it was this sight, and the shivers of anticipation that egged him on. With a gulp he pushed one of Will's dainty fingers in, shuddering at the feeling. He had no real comparison, as I guy it was unlike anything he'd ever felt. At best it was like sticking a finger down your throat, oddly compelling but you know it shouldn't be there and the sensation is so alien. That comparison hardly did it any justice as he felt the sparks pushing their way up from Will's groin along her spine. Hesitantly at first he began to move the finger in and out, rubbing the soft flesh from the inside. The other hand clenched into a fist as he propped himself up with it. Through gritted teeth he let out small moans, quietly, as he fought hard to make sure no one heard him. A part of him tried to think of Will, to think of what she'd say if she found out, but every time he thought of her, he thought of the embarrassing things he was doing to her and it made the experience more intense. Was he ruining his memory of her, would the sight before him in the mirror be all that he ever thought of when thinking of her? He didn't want that did he?

Over and over again he stimulated her moist area, fluids beginning to seep out onto the tiled floor. His hand gave way and he fell back onto the cold floor, the chill on his naked back sending a jolt through him that caused him to arch his back. The free hand now grabbed a breast and acting now more instinct began to grope and pull in time with the other hand. The electrifying feeling was overwhelming and Matt now almost couldn't tell if he was making noise or not.

Gasps and moans, stifled and fought hard against though they were, continued to leak from his mouth in a very feminine way. He could no longer see into the mirror, his eyes closed and his back arched. It was all happening on feeling now. The pleasure intensified and Matt could feel the world around him beginning to disappear. It was like being lost, his body overwhelmed. With a last desperate grip and thrust his whimpers over ran and he felt Will's body shake under the power of the orgasm. Fluids spurted forth, though not with enough ferocity to coat the mirror a second time that morning. He could totally understand Irma's compulsion now, the allure of the opposite sex seemed too much. His mind was filled with images of Will, and all the times they'd spent together, as he gasped, panting for air. Her breasts rose and fell to the timing of his breathing and he felt as though every single part of his body was alive. It was a stunning moment.

After what seemed like ages he resolved himself to finally having a shower. With temptation and lust satisfied for now he could get to the job of cleaning Will's body, a fantasy he'd had a few times admittedly, and after the little display it had just put on, it sorely needed it. He hadn't quite appreciated how hard it was to stand so soon afterwards and caught himself on the counter for balance. This was going to be an interesting morning.

Outside the bathroom, Caleb stood with a grin on his face. He'd woken up early too, and decided to head over to the bathroom with the same plan as Matt, to get showered early before all the others woke up and fought over it. Even with Cornelia's body though his keen senses had picked up the moans leaking from the bathroom. They weren't loud enough to wake or disturb anyone else, but it was loud enough for him. He stood and listened for a brief moment, planning what to say when Matt finally emerged. Perhaps nothing was better, as just as it all quietened down and he heard the water begin to run in the shower, he saw Irma's body, and thus Cornelia, still bleary eyed from sleep, walking towards him. Matt was lucky he'd finished when he did.

Deep in the heart of infinity the Oracle watched the events unfold. His stoic expression betrayed little of the emotion behind it, but Concern and amusement perhaps were both present. Tibor looked on as the Oracle contemplated . "Are they going to be all right?" He asked as the Oracle closed his eyes.

"I don't know Tibor. The guardians and their companions need to work this out for themselves; there is nothing we can do to help them." Pausing he stroked a hand across the water, the vision in it changing to the rest of the sleeping group. "They each need to grow as close as possible to the one's they've swapped with, so that their hearts are completely in sync. Only then can the natural order of things return." The words were cryptic, and the Oracle himself was not even sure how the group would accomplish this. There was a mild amount of hope however as he looked at a rose in a flowerpot on the shelf by the window. Hadn't it been dead the day before?


End file.
